1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to covering garments worn by workers in clean environments, and in particular to an alarm for warning a supervisor when the fastener of a garment is opened without authorization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many workers perform tasks in controlled, clean and sanitary environments. These workers are normally required to wear a protective, sanitized garment or coverall to protect the environment from contamination. Opening of the garment in a controlled environment may contaminate the environment, damaging the product and possibly subjecting the employer to fines by health inspectors, such as in the food processing industry. For example, in the dairy industry, protective clothing is required in the areas where the cows are being milked. It is not uncommon for a worker to partially unzip his garment for various reasons, despite well known rules. Detecting a partially opened protective garment is not easy unless a supervisor continually watches the employees. This is expensive and time consuming. There are no means known to applicants for detecting if a garment is being unzipped other than periodic checks by an inspector.